Talk:Black Moa Chick
Full Inventory Note: If your inventory is full when you kill her, you don't get the journal... but does anybody know if you can beat her again and get it? Storage If you transfer your incubator kit to another character standing in the Sorrow's Flame doesn't work. I made the whole kit on my warrior then transferred it to my necro as he has Final Assault. I went to the Flames and everyone else in my party got a Moa and I didn't. I think you have to go there on the character that assembled the kit.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 12:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Gah. Must you have the quest Final assault active or can you just go with someone who does. :Someone else having it works. - SpectrusT 21:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) it dances? it seems like its doing an assasin dance? can someone confirm this? Pijltje 09:01, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :That's just its animation from when it stands still for a little while, just like other Moa. Nell 14:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe it looks like the robot cause it has tiny limbs. :p 75.3.235.150 14:15, 31 August 2007 (CDT) In other words if you want this miniature you need to buy all 4 games. --90.204.210.228 14:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Or you can just trade it from another player. :O 75.3.235.150 14:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda strange that the components are customized, but not the reward... --24.179.151.252 08:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) craft number Can you craft more then one? Or does the game restrict you somehow?--Cosmitz 14:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) the kit you need for the incubation(or whatever) can only be crafted 1 time per account Pijltje 15:05, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Wait, per account? Or do you mean per character? Cause it would suck if it were per account... --Gimmethegepgun 15:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :: People are saying the same thing over at the Official Wiki, apparently it's pet account. Pushbiscuit 15:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Wow.. guess that will make the prices skyrocket like hell. But we can still have more then one per account/char if we buy it off someone else right? --Cosmitz 18:09, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Yeah, the price of glittering dust has gone up dramatically, and you cant seem to get any spiritwood planks from rare material trader - had to craft all of mine xD HexDaemon 19:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: You need around 17k to craft the Incubator. Egg on my face now that i sold evrey material i had.--Cosmitz 21:27, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Why does glittering dust price up? I see no need for it to make the chick? --Mrguildboi 02:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::You need the dust to make the spiritwood planks. :) 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 00:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::oh, well, you can solo kill the Grasping Lillies in Haiju Lagoon for some planks :P --Mrguildboi 02:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::wow, can you people not read? The official wiki says per CHARACTER not ACCOOUNT. ffs ::::::::::wow, can you not read? The question has already been ANSWERED move OON. ffs Pushbiscuit 22:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Zhos Journal Do you have to have Zhos Journal to do this? :You have. But I don't know wether Juno "consumes" it or not. -- numma_cway 05:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::In the GWW it says it's customized. -- numma_cway 05:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Juno does not comsume Zho's Journal. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 08:48, 2 September 2007 (CDT) When was this added? Didn't read anything about it in update news nor miniatures but this article seems pretty new. When was it added? --Birchwooda Treehug 06:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :The various components appear to have been added around the time of the GW:EN Sneak Peek, though I believe you couldn't get the journal until GW:EN went live. --Shattered Self 21:48, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Skree wing trader I dont have the "skree wing collector" in Resplendent Makuun. Anyone else noticed this bug? XMarkOS 14:41, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :problem solved, quest "guard rescue" must not be active XMarkOS 15:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Campaigns? Is it possible to get it with all the campaigns except for GW:EN? I know you can't get the Honeycomb without it, but thats not customized so you could trade it. 80.100.166.50 15:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :you need to fight the norn tourny for the journal. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah i thought i didnt really need that journal, but I just read you won't get the incubater if you don't have it with you. 80.100.166.50 03:48, 2 September 2007 (CDT) It doesn't seem like any of the Prophecies campaign items (volcanic rock, moa egg, & herring) are customized, so it ought to be doable with "just" Factions, Nightfall, & GW:EN. Can anyone confirm/deny? --Shattered Self 21:46, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Er, good luck getting to Sorrow's Furnace without Prophecies. =P Capcom 22:23, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Layout Change? Alright, I admit to being new to editing the wiki, but it seems to me that the current page layout is inappropriate. This is a miniature pet; technically an item. However, it does not follow the standard Description/Location/Dye/Trivia page layout of items. While this might not be a quest per se, it seems to follow that type of informational requirement. To me this leaves this article with the possibility of creating: *An item (item only info) and a quest page (with most of the current content). *Quest page with all of the current info but using the quest layout. Of these two, I prefer the quest page. It would make more sense. It allows the article to be laid out in a known format with various "checkpoints" to be achieved (get journal, volcanic rock, etc.).Sabardeyn 00:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) fixed i fixed where it said you get the berries from, you get the berries from Insatiable Appetite, not the quest that was stated neco 21:45, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Need to Keep Zho's Journal? Since you can only get one incubator, is there any benefit to keeping Zho's Journal after you have made your baby moa? It is nice and all but I am in a crunch for space and wonder if there is really any benefit in keeping it? --Cherno 20:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :I'd guess not, and I'd guess that you an get another by beating Zho again. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I read that you don't get it again. -- numma_cway 05:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Right, I know this. The question is, do you need to keep it once you have the moa chick? Since you can only get one incubator per character, there isn't a need to keep it to talk to Juno again. Apart from a keepsake I think it can just be trashed.--Cherno 14:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You may read it if you are waiting for a dungeon to end. Three minutes are quite a lot. -- numma_cway 11:58, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Just got it And it's soooo cute. I love how puffy it is. 150.135.23.39 15:36, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Potential Evolution? A friend of mine noticed that this is the only mini that doesn't actually say "Miniature ..." as part of its name. I wonder if there is a potential for this to actually grow into a version, miniature or otherwise, of the black moa that we are familiar with? This seems plausible as well since all other minis have been exact duplications of creatures we have seen in game. There has never been a game sized black moa chick seen in game.--Cherno 15:01, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Doubtful. I am bobo 05:24, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: I hope not it would not be nearly as cute that way. Wprundv2 09:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) NPC interaction Are there any NPCs that notice if you have a Black Moa chick out? For example, does Zehtuka run from it like he does from a pet moa? I don't think any NPCs notice miniatures, but I don't have enough to tell. Krenn 14:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :I've tried Nehtuka and he didn't seem to respond to the BMC at all. I haven't tried any other possible nps, however.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:09, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone tried Zho & Onyx in the Norn Tournament? --Shattered Self 21:44, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Nesting Materials I think it should also be noted that nesting material cannot be placed in a storage box so it's pretty much stuck on whatever char you obtained it with... Kaeru 15:34, 8 September 2007 (CDT) You can put the Incubator on the char that has the Nesting materials...put the nesting Materials into the Incubator...and transfer the box back to the original owner. That way you can use nesting materials from another Char. :actually, you can't. I tried that, but the incubator is customized to the character that bought it. Yeah, you can transfer the incubator, but it can't even be opened by another character. -- Ayaname Wolf 11:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT)